Insatiable- Void Stiles x Reader
by stilesjeep336
Summary: *You had been in Allison's place for the Surrogate Sacrifices in S3* Deaton wasn't lying about the after-effects of the sacrifices, the darkness inside. You felt it pulsing inside you, but you felt it even stronger in Stiles. And after a couple weeks, this feeling inside you just couldn't be contained any longer. And guess who was there to revel in it with you.


Insatiable

Void!Stiles x Reader

You had decided to go for a walk, to clear your head, ridding your mind of the constant turmoil. You walked past the school, thinking of all that transpired around you, what a disaster. Things never seem to fall back into order, there is no regression to the mean. At least not here. Lydia is strengthening her abilities as a Banshee, Scott is working with the pressure of becoming a True Alpha. And Stiles, Stiles hasn't been close to okay for a while now.

You talked with him every day, checking in as you always do, and he is a wreck. Whenever you spot him across the room he's fidgeting, playing with something or seeming to be deep in thought. When you meet between and after class he seems to be on the verge of a breakdown. And you are beginning to feel like there isn't much more in your power you can do to get him out of there. This is a supernatural phenomenon they are dealing with, Deaton wasn't lying about the hollowing darkness that would creep up inside us every now and then. You felt it in yourself, a nagging, throbbing, gripping, though not entirely physical, sense of being pulled down and away from reality and peace. No light at the end of the tunnel. Although strangely the next day you would be perfectly fine. Well, as fine as you could be with everything going on.

The same pull into the gloom could be felt when you were with Stiles. He talked, he walked he even cracked a smile on occasion. But something, not surprisingly, considering, was off and this strange feeling escalated with every passing day. You saw him less and less around school and though you weren't precisely 'together' you could say, you missed the Stiles you used to know and came to love through everything since you first met. He was always on your mind. His laugh, smile, sarcasm albeit annoying on occasion. It was all Stiles and you could feel it slipping away, replaced with this newfound dreadfulness and unrest surrounding him and infiltrating you. This unrest, the growing need to fill this hole. This expanding, gaping hole inside. You could feel it through her entire being, one second at peace and then the hunger comes to the forefront.

The cold wind rushing past you suddenly becomes welcome, you feel at home in the dark under the moon. No fears, no worries, pure strength and control. You continued to walk towards your house. No parents around, it was pretty late at night to be wandering but that was completely irrelevant. It's moments like these that you feel so distant from yourself, out of your mind, like a new being consumed by an incredible confidence, power. The sheer force and sense of command, it was almost as if this was no longer you. The thirst and hunger coursed through your veins.

Upon entering the house you sensed something. Another one like you, another soul in the shadows, slowly stepping up the stairs and to your bedroom doorway your pulse raced as the dark pulled you in like a riptide when you saw who had decided to join the party. Sitting on the end of your bed, legs spread wide, elbows propped on his knees and a glint of something good in his deep brown eyes, Stiles waited for you. But this wasn't the usual Stiles. The one here gave off a different feeling, a more intense, devilish kind. No complaints here. He raised a hand, fingers curling in a wave and he leans forward.

"Hi there. Care to join me?" He asks in a husky tone.

You made your way over to the bed, the monster inside needing to be fed, Stiles stood up and with one hand roughly placed behind your neck, the other snaked around your waist, he let it loose. His lips landed on yours, moving perfectly in sync, your hand shot up to grip his hair, he let you in, you explored his mouth with your tongue, letting the surge take over, his grip on your waist got tighter as he shoved you up against the wall and the adrenaline coursed through you both at wicked speed, your hands found his sweater zipper, tugging down on it as you kept up with the pace. His lips slipped from yours, you tilted your head up to meet his eyes.

"I needed this, you see. I have been waiting. And didn't you get the memo? You are mine now." he whispered.

You couldn't hold back any longer, the frantic hunger pushed you forward, his sweater came off, he wore a black v-neck tee. He returned the gesture, leaving you in your black camisole. His fingers ran through your tousled dark brown hair, lips pressed against one another, he started to move down your neck as you moaned. You craved this for so long. This touch. You took back control, bringing his lips back to yours. His shirt had to come off now. This continued for a little while longer then you found your tongue taking a path up his chest taking him in. You could tell he found just as much pleasure in this as you. You came back up to meet his eyes and just as you did he spun you in front of him, lifting you up and your legs wrapped smoothly around his waist, tilting your head gingerly down to taste the satisfaction of his lips. You were soon pressed down on the bed, his lean frame coming down on you and back up, rolling with the beat of your heavy breaths. He got to you in all the right places, you took turns on rocked his world and there was always room for more, and more, and more. Finally, when things slowed down for the moment, he leaned down from above, his mouth brushing up against your ear sending tingles down your spine. He whispered the words that send you over the edge.

"Now do you understand Y/N?" He paused. "I'm insatiable."


End file.
